I promise to find who put you to death
by ReeRee360
Summary: A Famous well-known alchemist that goes by the name of "Fullmetal" has been murdered. Colonel Mustang and his crew are desperate to find who and why. Will they succeed? Or will they face death themselves? Contains: Character death. Slight Parental Roy/Ed. Tension. Angst. Detective Fic.
1. It was a shot to the heart

**Hii guyys! This is my first fullmetal alchemist fanfiction (BUT not my first story!), and it is also what I am writing for my Detective story in my English class at school, so tell me if it's okay and what needs improving, it would be a big help! :3 And if you haven't guessed already, this is a detective story, KINDA :/ :)**

**This story is kinda Parental Roy/Ed. DEFINITELY NOT YAOI! It's hardly parental but still. I also wanna say that Hughes is in this fic because he is amazing and deserves to live! *^* **

**So, i don wanna be a drag for long and I'm not really the sort of person who drags long on with author notes. So without further ado, we shall begin.**

**WARNING: Contains Character death. Blood. And all that depressing stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. All rights and belongings go to Hiromu Arakawa! SHE IS AWESOME! If I did own FMA then I would soooooo change the ending! ~ **

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**It was a shot to the heart.**

**"**It wasn't meant to be this way! Just one more day and I would have been back in Resembool, back home, with Winry and Al! That stupid Colonel bastard."

**BANG!**

The gunshot echoed through the alleyway as blood spluttered out from his chest, covering his clothes and the concrete ground and the golden eyes of the famous Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, closed for eternity.

"This way men!" The MPs nearby quickly hurried towards the sight of where they heard the gunshot. One of the men amongst the Military Policemen, leading them was none other than Lieutenant Colonel Hughes. They turned the corner, usually he was always ready for whatever lied ahead of him. But not this time as such.

In his head, he knew a time like this might come. For all the trouble those boys got into. But he never expected it to be like this. And so soon in that boys life. He was only 15 for god sake. And now, that boys mission will never be accomplished.

Because in front of Hughes, was a lifeless figure slumped against the wall, blood on the concrete ground, smudged on the tiled wall of the alleyway, soaking his clothes, the blood was staining it all. And it was one bullet that did the devastation.

Hughes recognised that familiar blonde hair anywhere. He dropped his gun which used to be firmly within his grip as he ran towards the limp figure, the worried expression could be seen clearly from a mile away. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't! The boy had so much to live for! So much more to do and accomplish. He hadn't gotten back his brothers body yet!

"EDWARD!" He screamed out the name of the fallen in fear. Edward couldn't die! He had lived through harder times! It was just one bullet, how could that stop him! It wasn't fair! Edwards face was pale, a clear bullet wound to the chest was there. There was no sign of life among him. "Edward! Stay with me kid! You haven't gotten back Alphonse's body! Neither your own, how can you die on them! Your the Fullmetal Alchemist!" But Hughes' efforts were hopeless. The boy was gone.

"Sir..." An MP stood before him, "I'm afraid we have to bag him up now. It was a shot to the heart. He wouldn't have been able to survive it anyway. He's clearly dead." Hughes stood up from kneeling next to Edward, a bit of blood had got onto his clothes. As he said his final goodbyes to Edward.

"Roy isn't going to like this one bit... You reckless boy." He said as he walked away from the unforgettable scene.

* * *

**That's all for Chapter 1, A.K.A all that I have written so far . I'm sorry if Hughes seems a bit OC. I'm literally just changing the names for what I have written in my actual piece for my English class. **

**And I'm sorry if this isn't any good. i'm not the greatest writer in the world. but lemme tell you this. I have definitely written and read worse.**

**And also, please don't hate me for how short it is! I will make the chapters longer as I go on, this is just to get me and you started :3**

**Please read and review and blah blah blah and Thanks in advance :3 **


	2. Telling the Colonel

**I swear I have a thing for posting things on Tuesdays... Oh well! :3 I have nothing to say but 1 thing. I have nearly written the whole story for my school project so all I have to do now is change the characters names and other things a bit and I'm all set and you guys can enjoy my story! ;) **

**This chapter is also really short, that's just the way I have done it for school.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FMA OR FMAB OR ANYTHING APART FROM MY BRAIN.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Telling the Colonel**

The night fell quickly. Maes Hughes reached home. Today had wasted his energy. But he was restless. He was determined to find out the murderer. But he would need some help. "The Colonel could help me. I guess…" He said as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Morning rose. It was a dreaded walk to the office. Having to tell that Colonel of the recent happenings. He opened the door, and what sat in front of him was Colonel Roy Mustang, doing his usual paperwork cursing as he went through them. "Grr! I don't have time for this!" Hughes chuckled he looked at his watch which stated '11:30am' The Colonel did have time for this earlier, Hughes sighed, and it was just like every other day.

"Roy…" Hughes knocked on the wall to get his superiors attention.

"Ah! Hughes!" Roy looked happy for a second, but it immediately turned into an annoyed frown. "Are you here to tell me more about your wife and daughter. Just say "Go find yourself a wife" to me and leave so I can do my paperwork! I don't have time for this."

"Sorry Roy. In fact I have some news to tell you." Roy made motions with his hand, indicating to come later. He slammed his hands on the Colonels desk, the papers flying everywhere. "Colonel, Major Edward Elric has been murdered! Maybe you could stop with your egotistical paperwork and maybe try and help me find the murderer!" Roy's eyes widened. He was shocked. He looked down at the desk, his hands clenched tightly together and shaking.

"I'll help. I promise. This is my fault. I WILL FIND OUT WHO DID THIS!" Roy threw the pens and papers across the room in rage. He breathed in and out rapidly, but slowly calming down. "Where do we start?" He looked up at Hughes; the determination in him was strong.

* * *

**SUPERRR SHORT! Just like Edward . XD**

**Anyway, I'll just post chapter 3 straight away afterwards that you guys won't even notice! :D And if you don't like that then tell me in the reviews and I will connect chapter 2 and 3 together.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated! **


	3. Searching for the cause

**Two chapters in one day, man you guys are lucky! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Searching for the cause**

The Lieutenant Colonel and the Colonel spent the rest of their time trying to solve the case of Major Edward Elrics Murderer. Dusk has arrived, and the Colonel had his suspicions among him. Being head and the detective of this case he was being very open-minded, thinking outside the box and the simple stuff. Earlier that day, the two of them were asking multiple people questions, they looked through files and paperwork. But nothing was of real use to them apart from one soldier. It was Major Archer. Who was part of the team who discovered the Edwards dead body, Hughes was very suspicious of him. According to what the Major said, He never liked the Fullmetal Alchemist pipsqueak, because he was only 15 years old and he got credit for everything, hero of the people my ass he said. There was one time when Edward and Alphonse were helping to catch a criminal, and he was there. The Major actually caught the criminal, he had shot him in the leg but then Edward came along and used alchemy to seal the criminal in a cage. And so Ed got all the credit. Archer was pissed.

Hughes and Roy were sitting in the break room eating their lunch, whilst thinking, Hughes turned to Roy and said "May I look through your office?" The Colonel stopped eating his sandwich and stared at him,

"And why must you look through my office? Surely you don't think I could have committed the crime! I won't allow it." Hughes suddenly shot up from his seat in anger.

"Colonel Mustang, as it stands right now, everyone is a suspect! Edward was a very respected person and I we all cared for him in our own way, and I'll do whatever it takes to find who killed him. You must feel the same, the other day you were even saying how he was like a son to you." Roy looked at the ground, he did say that. He felt as if he was the father and Ed and Al were the sons. He was the father they never truly had. "Al and Winry were waiting for him to be home today! Just one more day and he would have been home. Now all they will see is his grave!"

"Fine then. If you must. But before you go, let me tell you this. Edward and I, we were working together on a secret mission." Hughes intrigued by this sat back down and motioned his hand for Roy to continue. "There has been some trouble in the military, soldiers have begun to go missing left and right. So Edward and I decided to go and investigate this for ourselves, we soon found out that the so called 'missing soldiers' are actually dead. But someone has covered it up by changing the files from dead to missing, with this we know that it is definitely the work of person working within the military, someone is trying to work their way up to the top. But… for what purpose I do not know, my guess is that Edward figured it out, and because of it he was killed."

"You have a point Colonel, I won't bother looking in your office then."

"Well that's fine by me, I shall be heading back to finish my paperwork."

* * *

**That was definitely Longer than the last chapter!**

**Tell me if you think I should combine chapter 2 and 3.**

**Also, please review so I know what to do with this further, give me pointers cos I know I'm not the greatest writer in the world! **

**REVIEWS AND FAVOURITES AND FOLLOWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!**


End file.
